Kurzgeschichten: Lily Evans
by aChocoholic
Summary: Alles was so in den Kopf kommt...ja, das ist erst der anfang :]
1. Chapter 1

Sie saß im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer und sah den Flammen zu. Ihre Beine hielt sie angewinkelt mit ihren Armen umschlungen, in ihrem Schoß wartete ein vergessenes Buch darauf, dass sich die Rothaarige aus ihren Träumen riss.

Es war ein seichtes Lüftchen, das um ihre Nase wehte, sie atmete tief ein, hielt inne und drehte sich abrupt um. Irgendetwas roch verdammt _gut_.

James Potter saß neben Sirius Black und lachte melodisch. Auf dem Sofatisch vor ihm allerdings lag ein Teller mit Schokokeksen.

Lily Evans liebte Schokokekse. Sie liebte Schokokekse sogar mehr als ins Feuer zu starren und zu versuchen an nichts zu denken („Du kannst nicht an nichts denken! Denn dann würdest du ja, sozusagen.. an Nichts denken, was auch wieder was ist.. weißt du?" – „Potter, du argumentierst so gut wie ein Stück Brot.").

Man sah den Keksen an, dass sie frisch gebacken waren. Sie waren goldig braun und in der kühlen Luft des Gryffindorturmes erkannte man leichte Schwaden warmer Luft die von ihnen ausgingen.

Frische, noch etwas zu warme Kekse waren Lilys Leib- und Magenspeise.

„Finger weg, Sirius", sagte Potter grade. „Bei meinen Keksen versteh' ich keinen Spaß."

Lily wandte sich wieder ab, dem Feuer und ihrem Buch zu. Es war kein schlechtes Buch, ein Muggel namens Pirsig hatte es ein paar Jahre zuvor geschrieben, woraufhin sich ihr Vater in das Buch verliebte und seine Tochter drängte es auch zu lesen.

Bisher hatte sie es nicht schlecht gefunden, hatte sich aber noch nicht wirklich einlesen können und fand es nun extrem schwer die Ohren von der Konversation der beiden hübschen Jungen neben ihr abzuwenden.

Inzwischen hatte James einen der Kekse genommen und provokativ hereingebissen während sein bester Freund ihn mit beleidigten Hundeaugen betrachtete.

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie brauchte Kekse, es war lebensnotwendig.

„Ohh Gott, ein, ein... Ein Raumschiff!", brüllte sie lauter als gedacht und deutete, als sich alle Mitschüler zu ihr umdrehten mit einem hochroten Kopf auf eines der Fenster.

Als Potter seinen Kopf abwendete nutzte sie ihre Chance und grabschte unbeholfen nach den Keksen, sprang auf und rannte davon.

„Evans!"


	2. Chapter 2

Danke schön, Lilkins und Schnakki

Also, das hier werden Kurzgeschichten sein, manchmal nicht zusammenpassend. Diese hier passt zu der 1. Geschichte, aber das ist nur Zufall.

Viel Spaß.

---

„Du warst das? Du hast die ganze Zeit meine Kekse geklaut? Ich dachte es wäre Sirius!"

„Nun... ich kann wirklich nichts dafür, es ist halt so, dass ich Kekse lieber mag als du und daher ein größeres Recht auf sie habe, eh, ja", Lily drehte sich um, das Gesicht etwas zu sehr gen Decke gereckt um nicht arrogant auszusehen. Sie hatte geplant schnell, aber würdevoll den Raum zu verlassen, aber James Potter schaffte es mal wieder ihr in die Quere zu kommen.

„Ein Stolper-Fluch, bist du komplett verrückt geworden?", kreischte sie und zerbrach damit unzeremoniell die angesammelte Würde, die sie sich so hart zurück erarbeiten musste, nachdem Potter sie des Keks-Diebstahls beschuldigt hatte.

„Nimm das zurück!"

„Was denn, du Psychopath!?"

„Du magst Kekse _nicht_ lieber als ich! Ich bin ein Keks-Fanatiker, nicht du", er schien empört, Lily war entrüstet: „Wie kannst du es wagen?"

„Wetten?"

„Wetten was?"

„Wetten, dass du nicht so viele Kekse essen kannst wie ich?"

„Angenommen!", kreischte die Rothaarige bevor sie bemerkte was sie tat.

Wuah, Lily, was für 'ne Wette hast du da grade mit _James Potter_ abgeschlossen!?

Eine halbe Stunde später befand sie sich in der Küche der Hauselfen. Sie wusste nicht genau wie sie dorthin gekommen war, sie erinnerte sich an einen umgeworfenen Umhang, einen zu schnell schreitenden Potter, an ihre zu kurzen Beine die hinter ihm herstolperten als wären sie mit unsichtbaren Schnüren verbunden (‚Warum? Warum war sie ihm überhaupt nachgelaufen?'), dann an ein Gewühl an Farben in einem Rahmen, Potter der das Bild berührte, kratzte, was bildete es ab, irgendetwas Grünes, eine Tür schwing auf, er zog sie an der Hand durch das Türchen, und dann war sie da.

Ein großer, wenn auch niedriger Raum in den Dutzende, Hunderte!, Hauselfen herumschwirrten, auf der Suche nach Arbeit, so wie Motten ums Licht kreisten, und da nahm James ihr den Umhang ab und steckte ihn unter seinen normalen Schulumhang bevor sie ihn sehen konnte und zwei Dutzend Elfen stürmten auf sie los und bombardierten sie mit Fragen und Begrüßungen, eine enthusiastischer als die nächste. „Was könnten wir für Sie tun, Mister James? Und die junge Dame?"

Stühle und ein Tisch wurden in Windeseile herbeigeschliffen, einen zog Potter ihr wie ein Gentleman zurück, damit sie sich setzen konnte. Er war allerdings keiner, denn ein Gentleman würde eine junge Frau nicht einfach so entführen! (Dass er James Potter war, spielte hierbei auch eine Rolle.)

„Wir hätten gerne Kekse. Die mit den Schokostücken, meinst du nicht auch, Lily-Schatz?"


	3. Chapter 3

Es ist Abend, meine Klassenkameraden haben den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen um zum Abendessen zu gehen.

Ich liebe den Raum, so leer. Man hört das Knistern der Flammen und die Holzscheite die zu Asche werden, in sich zerfallen.

Mary Macdonald fragte mich ob ich auf Diät sei, ich esse so wenig, aber das bin ich nicht. Ich esse nicht, weil ich nicht irgendetwas essen will, sondern weil ich nicht etwas essen will, wenn das Sinn macht. Ich könnte auch sagen, dass ich keinen Appetit habe, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich stattdessen in diesem schönen Raum sitzen kann.

Ich habe nur noch ein paar Monate hier, bald werde ich die Schule verlassen, eine Arbeit suchen, ein eigenes Leben starten. Aber jetzt grade möchte ich diese Jetzt noch genießen und die Zeit mit essen zu verschwenden wäre ekelhaft.

Ich höre einen Luftzug, das sanfte Quietschen des Porträts, das den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum darstellt. Stille.

Sind das Fußstapfen?

Ich drehe mich um und sehe nichts. Ich muss mir etwas eingebildet haben.

Ich strecke mich auf dem Sofa aus, mein Rücken ist verspannt, ich muss in der vorherigen Nacht falsch gelegen haben.

Ich höre wieder ein leises Geräusch, als zöge jemand vorsichtig einen Pullover über seinen Kopf, oder vielleicht einen Umhang.

Die Flammen tänzeln, neben der Couch tänzelt dazu passend ein Schatten.

„Was-"

Ein leises Räuspern.

„Ich hab' dir Kekse mitgebracht, wie versprochen, Lil."

Ah, ja. Ich erinnere mich. Nachdem ich unsere Wette gewann, hatte James sich verpflichtet mir täglich Kekse zu bringen.

„Sind sie noch warm?"

„Natürlich."

„Schokolade?"

„Ja, Ma'am!", mokierte er sich etwa über mich?

Ich biss gierig in einen der dargebotenen Kekse. „Mhh. Deliziös."

Er lehnte sich über mich (immer lehnte er, an Wänden, an Tischen, an mir, an Mädchen, wollte er mich provozieren, mit dem Körper? Nun, ja, das schaffte er) und plötzlich war da seine Hand und er strich mir über die Wange.

„Du hattest da Schokolade."

„Mhh... möchtest du auch einen Keks?"

„Gern."


	4. Chapter 4

Die wenigsten Mädchen sind Schlampen.

Remus und Pete übertrieben oft in ihrer Eifersucht, wenn sie über Sirius' Flirts redeten. Sicherlich mochten ihn viele Mädchen, er war schließlich nicht schlecht aussehend, aber die wenigsten waren nur auf Sex aus, sie waren ja zwischen fünfzehn und siebzehn, wenn sie sich von seiner Ausstrahlung benebeln ließen, da dachte man auch noch an andere Dinge. Er zwinkerte gut gelaunt in die Runde, die meisten lächelten verstohlen und nur die eine oder andere hatte etwas mit ihm.

Die meisten Mädchen möchten etwas Ernstes.

Sie sahen James, der Lily Evans die süßesten Reden hielt, der sich nicht von seinem Traum lösen wollte und dachten sich leise, dass sie so etwas gerne hätten.

So einer war Sirius Black nicht.

Er lächelte Morgan Peters an, die sehr hübsch und intelligent war und sie wurde etwas rot als sie an all die Dinge dachte, die sie gerne unbekleidet mit ihm machen würde, nickte ihm aber nur zu. Lust, die konnte man unterdrücken. James sagte Sirius leise etwas und lachte. Da war es schon eine andere Sache mit Morgan Peters. Leidenschaft, die lies sich nur schwer unterdrücken.

„Was wollen die nur alle von Potter", fragte eine missgelaunte Lily, als sie hinter einem Bücherregal den Blickwechsel zwischen ihrem Erzfreund und einer ihrer Freundinnen verfolgte.

„Ich würd' ja sagen seinen Körper, aber so klasse schaut er gar nicht aus", murmelte Mary Macdonalds zwischen den Seiten ihres Buches hervor.

„Naja", sagte Lily, „das ja schon."


	5. Chapter 5

Lily Evans hasste es gedemütigt zu werden. ‚Nun, offensichtlich', mögen Sie nun sagen, meine sehr verehrten Leser, ‚wer mag das schon?'

Recht haben Sie, natürlich. Aber dieser Fall hier ist besonders und dass Sie das verstehen ist essentiell:

Lily Evans _hasste_ es gedemütigt zu werden.

Jetzt, in diesem Moment wo ich an Ihrer Seite den Vorhang leichtfingrig zur Seite schieben möchte und ein wenig in ihr Leben zu lünkern, sitzt eben dieses Mädchen auf dem Bett in ihrem Schlafsaal und hat ihr recht hübsches Gesicht in eine unangenehme Grimasse verzogen. Sie murmelt unverständlich vor sich hin.

Nur kurz zuvor, müssen Sie wissen, war eben jene junge Dame noch bequem in ihrem Lieblingssessel gewesen. Sie hatte ein Buch in der Hand und war so zufrieden wie es an einem Samstagabend an der Seite einiger lieber Menschen ging.

Nun plante sie ihre Rache in ihrem Schlafsaal den sie nicht mochte. Dies mochte daran liegen dass es ständig zog (der Nachteil in einem so alten Schloss zu wohnen), oder daran dass sie sich von dem Porträt des Ritters, das neben ihrem Bett hing, gefolgt fühlte.

Sie konnte sich nicht komplett entsinnen wieso sie wütend ihren Sessel verlassen hatte, aber dass es etwas mit James Potter zu tun hatte, war offensichtlich. Dieser Idiot!

Er hatte ein Tshirt mit einem hässlichen, langnasigen Kerl drauf an und sie hatte ihn gefragt wer „der Idiot da" sei.

Daraufhin war er in eine langatmige Rede versunken, über irgendeinen Erfinder mit einem hässlichen Namen (war es Devlin? Devlin Irgendwas?), der irgendeinen dummen Besen erfunden hatte.

„Legendär!"

Lily Evans hasste es gedemütigt zu werden, aber noch mehr hasste sie es, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, warum sie beleidigt war.

Vielleicht würde sie mal in Hogsmeade nach einer Autobiographie dieses Blödmanns gucken, sie brauchte noch ein Geschenk für ihn, er hatte irgendwann Ende März Geburtstag, nicht dass sie das so genau wusste (27.3.1960!).

Ja, sie könnte es in schönes Papier wickeln und ihm vor die Füße schmeißen.

Aber was hatte das nun mit Rache zu tun?


	6. Chapter 6

James hatte haselnussfarbene Augen. Sie blinzelten, denn er trug keine Brille.

Lily lehnte sich über ihn und war kurz verblüfft, davon, wie die Farbe seiner Iris in seinem gräulichen Gesicht schien.

„Alles klar, Potter?", fragte sie ihn, leicht besorgt.

Er machte ein lautes würgendes Geräusch und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, in den Schlafsaal der Jungen hinauf.

Dass er kotzend vor ihr weglief war Lily Evans nicht recht und so lief sie ihm die Treppen hinterher.

„Was willst du denn hier", Sirius Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinen Haaren, die ihm in die Stirn gefallen waren. „Was willst du hier, Evans?", das letzte Wort rief er laut, während er den Kopf in Richtung des Badezimmers umdrehte. „Ehh-vans ist hier!"

Lily hörte das laute Stöhnen ihres Co-Schulsprechers und runzelte die Stirn. „Hab ich ihm irgendwas getan?"

„Hat sie dir irgendwas getan, Jamesie?", er neckte sie mit einem hohen Stimmchen.

Black ignorierend schritt sie an ihm vorbei, auf die Türe hinzu hinter der sich Potter versteckt hielt.

„Potter?"

„Was –ugggh- was machst du hier, Lily?"

„Er hat ein Schlückchen zuviel getrunken gestern", flüsterte Sirius laut und spöttelnd.

„Wärest du nicht weggerannt, hätte ich es dir auch unten sagen können; wir sollen die Gänge patrouillieren"

„'Die Gänge patrouillieren', wer sagt denn so was?"

„Das", lachte Lily hämisch „muss ich mir von dem Typen anhören der sich in einem _Klo_ vor mir versteckt?"

Das brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Also, sieben Uhr am Porträt. McM will, dass wir zusammen gehen, damit nicht so was wie letztes mal passiert", er konnte ihr Grinsen durch das Holz wahrhaft spüren.

„Kannst du das nicht bitte vergessen, Evans?"

„Was soll ich vergessen?", sie nahm die Anwesendheit von Potters Kumpeln besondern in Betracht. Sollten die doch hören, was für ne Lusche Der Große Potter wirklich war.

„Soll ich möglichweise vergessen, dass Deirdra Midge-"

„Hör auf, Lily, bitte! Ich tu auch alles was du willst, ich schwör's, bitte!"

„Nun, mein Herr darauf werde ich sehr wahrscheinlich zurückkommen", von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend nahm sie noch wahr, wie James stöhnte und sagte; „Wie soll ein Mann sich männlich fühlen wenn Lily Evans einen fertig macht, Sirius?"

_23. März_

_Ohh wie gut dass niemand weiß, dass ich finde, dass James ist heiß._

_Auch schon mal besser gedichtet. _

_To-do:_

_Verteidigung gegen die Künste???? Remus fragen vielleicht? _

_Verwandlungsaufsatz: Thema aussuchen und 3 Ellen bis zum 26._

_Geschenk für Potter. Per Eule bestellen?_

_Geburtstage in der nahen Zukunft:_

_PotterPotterPotterOtter. PottiOtti._

_Marys heißer, heißer Bruder. Ich könnte aus seiner Sahnetorte springen. Gott ist er heiß. _

_24.3._

_Potters Geschenk bestellt. _

_Beziehungsweise, ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, es sind ein paar mehr geworden. Aber das ist ok, das Geschenk, das er mir zum Geburtstag gemacht hat war __**enorm**_

_Mary scheint mich mit Potter verkuppeln zu wollen. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso. _

„Potter, guck mir nicht auf den Arsch"

„Du musst ziemlich eingebildet und arrogant sein, um zu denken, dass ich dir auf den Arsch gucke?"

„Eingebildet und arrogant sind Synonyme, Potter."

„Gut, ich gestehe. Aber es ist auch ein recht hübscher Arsch."

„Danke, Potter."

‚Danke, Potter, küss mich, Potter', wäre ihr lieber gewesen, aber sie konnte sich grade noch einmal beherrschen.


	7. Chapter 7

„Mr. Evans, ich will sie ja nicht beleidigen, wirklich, aber ich meine wirklich, dass es das beste für die ganze Nachbarschaft wäre, würden sie vielleicht irgendwohin ziehen, wo ihre kleine Tochter ganz in, ja, in Ruhe aufwachsen kann. Scheinbar bekommt ihr die Stadtluft nicht so, was ich sagen will, ich will Sie offensichtlich nicht beleidigen, aber es wäre doch vielleicht das Beste für alle Beteiligten?"

Mr. Evans, ein großer, stämmiger Mann, lehnte sich belustigt an seinen Gartenzaun.

„Sie haben doch wohl keine Angst vor einer 6-jährigen?"

„Wirklich, Mr. Evans, ich denke nicht, dass sie das auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollten, irgendwas stimmt doch scheinbar nicht mit Lily, es ist sicherlich nur in ihrem Interesse, über einen, einen möglichen Standortwechsel nachzudenken?"

Der rothaarige Mann richtete sich zu seiner ganzen, stattlichen Größe auf und funkelte seinen Nachbarn an, die Belustigung war fast ganz aus seinen Augen verschwunden.

„Meine Tochter ist sehr wohl normal, vielen Dank."

Lily lachte leise, während ihre Freunde um sie rum laut kreischten vor Lachen, nachdem Lily mit ihrer Geschichte fertig war.

Marlene und sie hatten sich mit Fragebögen beschäftigt, die sie ausfüllen mussten um sich bei der Aurorabteilung zu bewerben.

Der Test, der schrecklich lang war und Kopfschmerzen bereitete, war in mehrere Rubriken eingeteilt. In dem Teil über die magischen Fähigkeiten wurde verlangt, dass man das erste magische Ereignis schildere, so war die Konversation der Jugendlichen auf die magische Kindheit Lilys gekommen.

„Normal, Lily? Wie kannst du das normal nennen?"

Stöhnend drehten sich die Versammelten zur üblichen Lärmquelle um.

„Diese Augen! Diese Figur", riss er seine Augen auf, „oh, diese _Figur_! Ganz zu schweigen von den Haaren, den Sommersprossen auf deiner Nase und deinen Armen und.."

„Jah, danke auch, Potter"

Lachend wechselten die Mädchen das Thema und unterhielten sich stattdessen über die Intelligenz oder den Mangel an dieser beim männlichen Geschlecht.

James sah etwas enttäuscht aus und verlief den Raum.


End file.
